HISTÓRIAS DE HOGWARTS
by Pandora's Vault
Summary: Evan Rosier, Myrtle A Chorona, a Professora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Os personagens esquecidos de Harry Potter dão um encontro numa série de relatos breves. Porque eles também existem. Tradução da fic de Cris Snape.
1. Arabella Doreen Figg

N/T: Esta fic é propriedade de Cris Snape. Eu apenas a traduzo para vocês. Obviamente que nem eu nem a Cris possuímos Harry Potter. Boa leitura e deixem Reviews!

Sumário: Evan Rosier, Myrtle A Chorona, a Professora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Os personagens esquecidos de Harry Potter dão um encontro de uma série de breves relatos. Porque eles também existem. Ainda que, pois claro, não nos podemos esquecer de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini ou Sirius Black. Todos estão juntos, mas não entrelaçados.

**Histórias de Hogwarts**

Por _Cris Snape_

Traduzido por _Pandora Black_

**--**

**01 – Arabella Doreen Figg **

**Lealdade Animal**

Mr. Tibbles aproximou-se melosamente de Arabella Figg e esfregou-se contra as suas pernas, mas ela não raciocinou. O gato franziu o seu focinho e ronronou para ganhar a atenção da sua dona, mas ela continuava a chorar com desconsolo, sentada na velha cadeira do canto.

Mr. Tibbles não sabia o que se passava. Normalmente, a sua ama jamais se esquecia de lhe dar de comer, mas nesse dia tudo era diferente; o animal ainda tinha o estômago vazio e, na cozinha, os gatos mais jovens lutavam para devorar a última lata de comida que ficava aberta sobre o alto da mesa. Mr. Tibbles tinha fome, pois claro, mas um gato fino como ele jamais se rebaixaria ao nível desses cachorros inconscientes **¹**; era melhor esperar elegantemente que a sua ama se recordasse das suas obrigações. Mr. Tibbles estava certo de que, mais tarde ou mais cedo, o faria.

Quando a sua ama deixou cair ao solo um pedaço desse papel com que costumava cobrir a areia de todos os gatos, Mr. Tibbles cheirou-o curioso; gostaria de poder ler essas coisas que os humanos escreviam para tentar compreender Arabella, mas ele era só um animal. Podia ser espeto se quisesse, pois claro, mas um gato nunca poderia interpretar as escrituras humanas; eram animais, não super-heróis.

As tripas de Mr. Tibbles soaram com força; já estava a começar a fartar-se de estar aí parado, fitando a sua ama sem fazer nada e morrendo de fome. De um ágil salto, subiu para o colo de Arabella, que deu um grunhido como se a tivessem assustado. A mulher fitou Mr. Tibbles algo confundida; limpou as lágrimas e, quando descobriu que horas eram, deu-se conta de que passara quase uma hora a chorar.

- Oh, Mr. Tibbles…! Meu gatinho… – Arabella acariciou as orelhas do animal, que ronronou e fechou os seus olhos felinos, desfrutando ao máximo desse momento. – Desculpa-me… Deves ter fome.

Mr. Tibbles miou em resposta. Mrs. Figg levantou-se com ele nos braços e foi para a cozinha, sem deixar de lhe acariciar o dorso um só segundo.

- Ocorreram coisas horríveis, amiguinho. – Dizia com uma voz sussurrante enquanto coxeava pelos corredores; magoara a perna outra vez, ainda que nessa ocasião não passou de um tornozelo torcido. – Não sei o que acontecerá agora… Não sei.

Mr. Tibbles pensava que, enquanto lhe dessem a sua comida cinco vezes ao dia, podia acontecer qualquer coisa ao seu redor que lhe dava absolutamente igual.

Mrs. Figg ficou imóvel debaixo do umbral da cozinha; ao parecer, os seus gatinhos mais jovens não eram tão pacientes como Mr. Tibbles e colocaram tudo de pernas para o ar. Noutras circunstâncias, Arabella ter-se-ia irritado, mas depois da notícia que recebera naquela manhã, tudo lhe dava igual. Suspirou largamente, resignada, e continuou o seu caminho, passando por cima de uma cadeira que os seus animais tinham deitado ao chão; depositou Mr. Tibbles no solo e pegou numa lata com a sua comida favorita. O animal começou a devorar a carne para gatos com avidez e Arabella apoiou-se na mesa com ar abatido.

- Deve ser bom ser um gato, amiguinho. – Sussurrou mais para ela que para Mr. Tibbles. – Conformas-te com comer, dormir e procurar alguma gatinha bonita de vez em quando… Não tens que te preocupar por nada mais. – Uma nova lágrima correu a sua bochecha até ao início dos lábios; Arabella sentiu esse sabor salgado e passou uma mão pelo seu rosto com apreensão. – Tu não sentirás a falta dele. Certo? Tu nunca saberás o grande **²** que foi o velho Albus…

Mr. Tibbles elevou a cabeça e contemplou com curiosidade a sua ama. Parecia triste. Seguramente ocorrera algo grave e por isso estivera a chorar. Fitou alternadamente os restos da sua comida e a Arabella, tentando decidir se continuava com o seu almoço ou se oferecia um pouco de consolo à sua ama. Era a carne para gatos que lhe mantinha com vida, que lhe dava energia e que lhe enchia o estômago. Mas Arabella servia-lhe essa comida: ela abria essas horrorosas latas, ela pegava na sua taça azul e ela esvaziava a carne no seu interior, acariciando-lhe a cabecinha com ternura, entretanto.

Mr. Tibbles miou de novo e tomou a sua decisão: enrolou-se nas pernas de Mrs. Figg, reclamando de novo a sua atenção. Ela dedicou-lhe um dos seus sorrisos doces e pegou-o nos braços. Tornou a chorar de novo e Mr. Tibbles alarmou-se. Será que a sua presença não era suficiente para que Arabella se sentisse melhor?

- Ai, amiguinho! – Disse Arabella entre soluços. – Albus era… Porquê, Mr. Tibbles? Porque morreu?

Mr. Tibbles ronronou. Não compreendia nada. As lágrimas de Mrs. Figg humedeciam o seu pêlo suave; isso não lhe agradava de maneira nenhuma, mas permaneceu quieto, esperando que lhe passasse a crise.

- Eu admirava-o, sabes? – Murmurou a mulher, sentando-se numa cadeira cheia de arranhões de gatos jovens e lutadores. – Albus sempre tinha tempo para escutar os problemas dos _squibs_… Era digno de admiração… Era…

Arabella não disse mais nada durante um momento; para o seu solícito gato, foi o momento mais largo da sua vida. Ele, que renunciara a sua deliciosa comida para consolar essa ingrata, encontrava-se com a tonta da sua ama que não deixava de chorar. Definitivamente, o sacrifício não valeu a pena e ele continuava a ter fome… Maldita lealdade animal!

**--**

**¹: **Neste ponto, Cris compara a rebeldia dos gatos jovens com cães – evidentemente. Não é nenhum erro de tradução.

**²: **O sentido _grande_, neste contexto, não está relacionado – de maneira nenhuma – com o tamanho, mas no sentido de grandeza. Arabella considera Albus Dumbledore grande, por ter realizado feitos únicos.

**Próximo: **_C Warrington _


	2. C Warrington

**Histórias de Hogwarts**

Por _Cris Snape_

Traduzido por _Pandora Black_

**--**

**02 – C Warrington **

**A Sua Última Esperança**

"C. O. Warrington." O seu nome escrito num pedaço de papel. A sua última esperança para conseguir algo grandioso como membro da casa Slytherin. O seu próximo grandioso fracasso, isso sem dúvida; um mais a acrescentar à larga lista criada pela sua pessoa nos últimos sete anos.

Warrington permanece imóvel a uns poucos passos do Cálice de Fogo. Cedric Diggory termina de apresentar a sua candidatura para ser o próximo Campeão de Hogwarts; os seus amigos de Hufflepuff animam-no enquanto o Perfeito, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, regressa até eles. Imediatamente, uma nuvem de braços oculta Diggory e os texugos desaparecem da sala entre risadas alegres e vitoriosas.

Warrington sente-se enciumado; ninguém o anima. Os seus companheiros de Slytherin limitam-se a fitá-lo com incredulidade; todos sabem que não tem nenhuma possibilidade de ser escolhido e afastam-se do Cálice com desdém, sem lhe prestar demasiada atenção. Warrington pensa na possibilidade de regressar atrás. Realmente está preparado para fazer frente ao desafio que supõe participar no Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros? Possivelmente, a resposta é negativa, mas Warrington necessita de acreditar que sim poderá fazê-lo; não por ele, na realidade, uma vez que se sente satisfeito com os seus triunfos pessoais, mas os seus pais…

Eles não se importam que seja um bom aluno em Astronomia ou Runas Antigas; incomoda-lhes que não conseguira aprovar os seus N.O.M.S de Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Eles não se interessam que queira dedicar-se ao estudo das antigas culturas mágicas dos países escandinavos; eles desejam que aprenda Artes das Trevas, como todos na sua família faz séculos. Tão-pouco se interessam se Warrington seja bom no Quidditch; depois de tudo, é um desporto estúpido, uma perda de tempo. Warrington sabe que, se consegue ser escolhido como Campeão de Hogwarts, os seus pais começariam a vê-lo com outros olhos.

O seu nome escrito num pedaço de papel é a sua última esperança para ganhar o respeito e apreço dos seus pais. Apesar de ter medo, Warrington atravessa a linha de idade que conjurou Dumbledore e coloca-se em frente ao Cálice de Fogo; é bonito, mas o Slytherin tem a sensação de que o está a rejeitar ainda antes de introduzir o seu nome no seu interior. Uma vez mais assalta-lhe a dúvida; depois de tudo, uma retirada a tempo poderia ser considerada uma vitória e ele poderia evitar uma grande humilhação. O idiota do Warrington desejando ser alguém grandioso… Os seus companheiros rir-se-iam dele, o gigante estúpido que passa as horas livres deitado no sofá da Sala Comum.

Warrington suspira profundamente e estica o braço direito. "C. O. Warrington." O nome de um fracassado. Ele sabe. Assume-o. Mas ainda incomoda. Todos os Slytherins anseiam a grandeza, o poder e ele… Ele almeja que uma maldita taça seleccione o seu nome para arriscar a sua vida numa competição que nem sequer lhe interessa. Mas é a sua última esperança, assim que deixa cair o pedaço de papel; um hipnotizante fogo engole-o e Warrington permite-se sorrir de satisfação. Ninguém o anima nem felicita pelo que acaba de fazer, como já ocorrera com Diggory e os Hufflepuffs, mas isso já não importa. A sua sorte já está feita e só cabe esperar, sonhar em ver a sua última esperança cumprida.

--

N/T: Não é incrível que todos os Slytherins fazem coisas – querendo ou não – apenas para agradar aos pais? E o espírito de equipa é admirável. Mas como diria uma certa serpente: "Um Slytherin é uma serpente que luta pela sua _própria_ sobrevivência, sem importar os outros. Não é um inconsciente Gryffindor que salta para a frente de um dragão para salvar um fraco, sem importar a sua própria morte."

**Próximo: **_Dedalus Diggle_


	3. Dedalus Diggle

Personagens: J. K. Rowling

Fanfic: Cris Snape

* * *

**Histórias de Hogwarts**

**3****: ****Dedalus Diggle**

_**A alegria de viver**_

**M**uitos no mundo mágico opinavam que Dedalus Diggle carecia por completo de sentido comum. Quiçá porque passava a maior parte do seu tempo sentado na barra do Caldeirão Escoante, bebendo uma cerveja amanteigada atrás de outra, com o seu ridículo sombreio de copa violeta sobre a cabeça. Quiçá porque uma noite, muitos anos antes, fizera aparecer fogos artificiais para celebrar a suposta derrota de Lorde Voldemort.

Dedalus sabia que não era bem considerado por uma parte da comunidade mágica, mas não se importava; poderia ter feito um esforço para mudar, para parecer alguém mais ajuizado, mas ele era feliz porque, de vez em quando, tinha motivos para se sentir tremendamente afortunado.

Lembrava a perfeição de um desses momentos. Foi alguns anos depois da primeira queda do Senhor Tenebroso; Dedalus caminhava pelas ruas muggles, procurando algum bar para tomar um bom copo de cerveja de malta, quando viu aquele menino… Era baixinho e delgado, tinha o cabelo negro totalmente desalinhado e usava uns óculos demasiado grandes para o tamanho do seu rosto; o menino seguia os passos de uma mulher com cara de cavalo e um miúdo tão gordo que ocupava meia margem sozinho. Ao princípio, Dedalus pensou que era mais um muggle; vestia roupa velha e carregava uns quantos sacos das lojas de jogos do bairro. O menino roliço dava largas lambidelas ao seu gelado de menta e chocolate e o outro pequeno, o mais pequeno, observava-o com inveja, lambendo os lábios como se desejasse com todas as forças ter esse gelado entre os seus dedos. Dedalus sentiu um pouco de pena pelo menino, mas decidiu continuar com o seu caminho.

Até que a viu. A cicatriz em forma de raio que tinha na fronte… Dedalus não podia acreditar; nesse momento, sentiu-se o homem mais afortunado do mundo. Ele, de todos os magos do mundo, tinha a imensa honra de estar de frente ao grandioso Harry Potter, o Rapaz Que Sobreviveu. Apesar do aspecto desarranjado do menino, Dedalus deu um saltito, esqueceu-se de tudo o que estava a fazer (não era muito, na realidade) e abordou o salvador do mundo mágico em plena rua.

O pequeno Harry Potter assustou-se; os seus dois acompanhantes giraram as cabeças loiras e miraram-nos com desagrado, mas Dedalus não se importou. Estreitou a mão do menino, tirando o seu chapéu violeta e inclinando a cabeça.

"É uma grande honra!" Disse com voz apaixonada, sem acreditar no que sucedia. "Estou encantado por te conhecer, senhor!"

Dedalus recebeu uma mirada de estranheza. Harry Potter parecia disposto a dizer alguma coisa, mas então uma mão de pele branca e dedos esqueléticos apertou o seu braço e o afastou do mago adulto. Dedalus queria repreender essa muggle idiota por tratar de essa maneira ao salvador do mundo mágico, mas não fez nada; ficou plantado na metade da rua, com o seu chapéu de copa numa mão e um sorriso idiota no rosto.

Conhecera Harry Potter.

Dedalus também de se lembrava, com melancolia, do dia em que teve a oportunidade de se apresentar oficialmente ao rapaz. Foi no Caldeirão Escoante, o dia em que Hagrid, o gigante de gestos amáveis, levou o jovem Potter a comprar os seus utensílios escolares; em uns dias, o pequeno começaria o seu percurso académico em Hogwarts e Dedalus não duvidou nem um segundo em aproximar-se dele e apresentar-se. O rapaz foi amável, ainda que parecia confundido e Dedalus, sentia-se tão feliz que convidou todos os clientes da taberna a uma rodada de hidromel.

Quase cinco anos passaram desde esse dia e, desde então, Dedalus estava feliz. Apesar de saber que não se aproximavam bons tempos, o homem sentia-se orgulhoso de si próprio: Albus Dumbledore oferecera-lhe a oportunidade de pertencer de novo à Ordem da Fénix. O regresso de Quem Nós Sabemos não era oficial; os inúteis do Ministério da Magia preferiam negar a verdade para sentirem-se cómodos antes de fazer frente aos seus maiores temores, mas Dedalus acreditava em Dumbledore e por isso não duvidou em recuperar o seu antigo trabalho.

Esta noite, umas quantas horas depois, teria a ocasião de levar a cabo a sua primeira missão naquela guerra que não terminava de estalar. Formaria parte da patrulha que iria buscar Harry Potter a Privet Drive.

Dedalus não estava contente só porque Dumbledore tornara a confiar no seu talento mágico. Não, nesse dia, a sua alegria de viver era o facto de saber que, em muito pouco tempo, poderia ver de novo Harry Potter; ia protegê-lo dos perigos que ameaçavam a sua existência e, com um pouco de sorte, conseguiria obter o respeito do jovem Potter.

Quantos anos desejando isso, apesar de não ser mais que um velho desequilibrado mental!

* * *

**Próximo: **Dolores J Umbridge


End file.
